


A Spark Rekindled

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: How Long Does Forever Last [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flashbacks, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Rape, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin had the perfect life. She was twenty-six with a MD and two amazing friends. When a familiar face meets her at work, she has to confront her past. She decides to try again with her first love. This is their story.</p><p>Part Three of Tris Cancer Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark Rekindled

Clarke really wished Raven would wipe that shit grin off her face. “So how much have you told her?” Raven asked, sipping her cookies and cream milkshake. Clarke bounced her legs nervously. She wasn’t really ready to do what she was about to do.

“Not much. Just that I had to talk to her. She doesn’t know the specifics nor does she know much of Finn, besides the fact that she didn’t like him when she met him.” Clarke shrugged. She and Lexa were starting to date again, and more nights than not, Clarke found herself snuggled up against the brunette. They hadn’t had sex, not yet, but after their first date it just felt natural to sleep against each other. Clarke had gotten the best sleep in a long time the first time Lexa stayed, so each time afterwards she would sheepishly ask Lexa to stay over.

“And you think there will be sparks?” Raven asked, but she already knew the answer. Raven had a certain way with Abby. Clarke’s mom always seemed easier on her when Raven was around. Raven diffused the tension just by being present. 

“Well I invited you didn’t I?” Clarke asked tensely. Her mom hadn’t been Lexa’s biggest fan. She worried Clarke was getting too serious too fast. She worried the brunette would hurt Clarke, or distract her from her studies. After it became clear that Lexa wasn’t going anyway, Abby had started to soften up. She saw how Lexa made Clarke smile and how Clarke looked at Lexa. She saw Lexa motivating Clarke to work harder and she heard her daughter gush about how in love she was. Clarke wasn’t sure how Abby felt about the breakup, because any time Abby would bring it up, Clarke would shut her down. 

“And here I thought you just missed me. When are we going to get you back to the big city, huh? Is that something I should bring up with Lexa?” Raven smirked, making Clarke roll her eyes.

“Oh shush. In all seriousness I kind of like DC. It’s more temperate, but there are still seasons, and yes okay there is a certain someone I’d like to stay near, but I’ve made some good friends.” Raven pretended that she had been stabbed, gasping. 

“You’re replacing me, I knew it.” Again Clarke rolled her eyes, a grin spreading across her face. Raven had been one of her best friends since she was young; she was irreplaceable.

“Yes Bellamy’s little sister is going to completely erase you, Raven Reyes, from my life. Okay Rave.” Clarke grinned, then motioned with her head to the approaching woman.

“Mom.”

_“Raven?” Abby called timidly. She didn’t want to barge into her second daughter’s apartment, but apparently her genetically related daughter wasn’t feeling too well and required Raven’s attention most of the time._

_The brunette appeared from the bedroom. “Hey Abby, I just got her to bed. Sorry about calling you over, but I don’t know what to do.” Raven’s voice was laced with concern, causing Abby to worry. Raven rarely worried, so the fact that she was fretting, made Abby a little bit nervous._

_“I thought it was just the flu?” Abby said, taking a seat next to Raven on the nearby couch. Raven’s cheeks flushed a little._

_“That was a lie.” Abby raised an eyebrow in surprise. Raven had always been honest with Abby. “Clarke and Lexa broke up.” Raven added timidly. Abby wasn’t sure what to feel. She was sad that her daughter hurt. She was confused as to how they broke up as Abby had just seen them and they both looked so in love. She was angry with Lexa for hurting Clarke. She felt guilty for blaming Lexa because she didn’t know the whole story._

_“What? When? How?” Abby asked rapidly. Clarke really hadn’t dated in high school, and she was Abby’s only child, so Abby didn’t really know how to handle heartbreak with her baby._

_“A few weeks ago? I don’t know what happened, but Clarke came over here drunk and babbling. She hasn’t left the apartment since. Sometimes she wakes up screaming, most times she just cries.” Raven said sheepishly, “I didn’t want to go blabbing about her life, but I’m worried about her.” Abby sighed, when she held a six-pound Clarke in her arms after thirteen hours of labor; she never thought she’d have to see her baby grieve. She was going to protect Clarke, a lot of good that protection had done. She had seen Clarke grieve over her father, but that grief was relatively silent._

_After Jake died, Clarke became more focused on her studies and kept to herself most of the time. Her only company was Raven or Abby. She became more reserved and her smiles became more rare. Occasionally, Abby would hear Clarke cry herself to sleep, but any time Abby tried to comfort her, Clarke wiped away the tears and insisted that she was fine. The first time Abby saw Clarke’s true smiles was when she came home for winter break as she told Abby about the cute barista._

_“You remember when Jake died munchkin; she’s got to grieve on her own; it’s who she is.” Abby said sadly, pulling Raven into a side hug. “She’ll be okay; she’s strong.”_

_Raven looked up at Abby and cuddled into the woman, desperately trying to find comfort in the only mother figure she had ever known._

“Hey kiddo, hey munchkin.” Abby cooed, kissing both girls on their heads before embracing each one in a hug. “So not that I don’t love seeing my two favorite girls, but usually that doesn’t involve a super secret ‘Mom I’ve got to talk to you’ meeting at Johnny Rockets. I suppose this is something I won’t be happy about considering that we are at your father’s favorite restaurant and Raven is here.” Abby raised an eyebrow, taking a seat perpendicular to both of her girls.

“Ha, Clarke you’re that transparent.” Raven teased, but Clarke only responded with her best death glare.

“Clarke, honey, are you pregnant?” Clarke shook her head, “Okay, are you back with that ass Finn?” Clarke shook her head, as a smile grew across Abby’s face. “Perfect, then I promise to pretend to be happy.” Clarke gulped, wishing the Mountain Dew in front of her was a beer.

“I’m seeing Lexa again.” Clarke blurted out, unsure where the confidence to say such a thing came from. Abby’s face fell slightly and Clarke’s heart sank. She wasn’t entirely sure it was a good idea, logically speaking, so she needed everyone in her corner.

“Are you two intimate?” Abby asked, choosing her words carefully.

Clarke shook her head. “Not yet, I’m not ready.” Clarke paused, taking a sip of soda, “It’s not right yet.” Abby nodded slowly, contemplating what her daughter had told her. Clarke couldn’t decipher the emotion in her mom’s body language or her eyes.

“You’re being careful?” Clarke’s eyebrows knit together at the question. She had just told her mom that she wasn’t sleeping with Lexa, and even if she was it wasn’t like they could accidently conceive a child. “Not with birth control Clarke, that’s not something you’ve ever had to worry about with her.” Abby paused, placing her hand on Clarke’s. “With your heart kiddo. Are you being careful with your heart?” After a few moments of contemplation, Clarke nodded. “Good, then, I just have two questions, one of which you are under no obligation to answer. Okay?” A smile spread across Clarke’s face, prompting a matching one to cross Abby’s. “Will you tell me what happened? The first time, I mean.”

Clarke assumed that this was the question that her mom wasn’t requiring her to answer. She took a deep breath, deciding to relay a version of the truth to her mom. “I… I was hurt,” A look of disapproval crossed Abby’s face, so Clarke quickly clarified, “Not by Lexa, but it put me in a bad headspace.” Abby’s face relaxed, though her forehead creased together in worry. “I’m okay now, and Raven’s helped a lot,” Clarke placed her other hand on Raven’s, “but back then I couldn’t be with her. We bumped into each other and I told her the whole story.” Clarke bit her lip, anxious about what she was going to say.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Raven interrupted with her usual tact, “She got the full story? Even I didn’t get the full story. I got an abridged version!” Clarke rolled her eyes at her best friend’s protests.

“Yes she got the full story, I believe its called communication,” Clarke smiled, “That’s not important, but we decided to maybe try it again.” Abby nodded, the small smile still rested on her lips. 

“Okay, well second question would be when did you two start up again?” Abby asked, her eyes meeting Clarke’s.

“About two months ago.” Clarke said with a shrug. Abby gaped slightly, but her attention was redirected when their server finally made her way to their table and Abby had to order.

* * *

 

 ** _“_** _Hey_ _babe.” A husky voice woke Lexa from her slumber. She found herself lying over her desk, the realization that she must have slept there all night setting in. She knew it must be morning, as Clarke’s voice only got that husky and that sexy right after she awoke. “I missed you in bed last nigh.” Clarke whispered in her ear._

_Lexa flashed her girlfriend a half smile. “I know, I’m sorry. This project is killing me.” Lexa motioned to the piles of papers that covered her desk._

_“So much so you can’t take a break?” Clarke whined quietly in Lexa’s ear, her arm falling over Lexa’s shoulder. By the smirk on Clarke’s face Lexa could tell Clarke knew exactly where her fingertips lightly brushed._

_“Clarke…” Lexa didn’t mean for it to come out as a moan, but it did. Lexa could feel Clarke’s satisfaction as she brushed Lexa’s hair to one side and started to plant kisses on Lexa’s neck, her hands still brushing lightly against Lexa’s thighs. “Clarke my project…” Lexa tried to argue, but she knew the fight was lost._

_“It can wait.” Clarke mumbled against Lexa’s bare skin. Lexa was going to bring up that she had a meeting tomorrow and hickeys just didn’t seem that professional when Clarke’s hand wandered and Lexa sucked in a deep breath. Yeah, the project could wait._

“Auntie Lexa! Auntie Lexa!” Lexa groaned, rolling over. She really needed her own place.

“Auntie Lexa is asleep.” Lexa called back, hoping that the girl would leave her alone, but knowing her niece would burst through the door at any second. Lexa was perfectly fine waiting for Clarke. She knew the payoff would far outweigh the wait. The thing was Lexa was still a grown woman with needs. She would never think of cheating on Clarke since she had a hand of her own and a vibrator, but she was never alone. On the rare occasions when she wasn’t with her niece or sister or brother-in-law, or at work, there was always an eminent threat of someone walking in on her.

Moments later, Tris burst through Lexa’s door. “Auntie Lexa guess what?” Tris bounced onto Lexa’s bed. With only the slightest grumble, Lexa sat up and shifted uncomfortably. If she was going to keep having hot dreams about her girlfriend while the girl was away, she really needed to get her own place.

“What?” Lexa asked with a yawn.

“We’re going to the mall today!” Lexa tried her best to contort her face into excitement, but internally she groaned. She hated the mall; she hated shopping. She hated it when she was young, and she hated it now.

“No way! When?” It was when the young girl quieted that Lexa knew she was in trouble.

“Now. Mommy told me to get you up because she wants you to buy a dress for your girlfriend.” Tris said sheepishly. This time Lexa groaned aloud; a look of worry crossed Tris’ face.

“Do you not want to go Lexie?” Tris asked, a layer of hurt starting to coat her voice. Lexa immediately shook her head.

“Of course I want to go baby girl!” Lexa said enthusiastically, pulling Tris into her lap,

“So why aren't you happy?" Tris asked earnestly, tilting her head so she could look Lexa in the eye. 

"I am, it's just, I don't know about buying a dress for my girlfriend." Lexa said honestly. She knew Anya would put her in something suggestive to pick up Clarke from the airport (it hadn't been Lexa's best idea to share that Clarke had asked her if she would with Anya) and Lexa just wasn't sure if Clarke was ready. She wanted to go at Clarke's pace. 

"Why not? Do you like her?" Lexa chucked, a smile growing on her face. Leave it to Tris to make her smile even when she was cranky.

"I do." Lexa said plainly. Lexa had seen a lot of 'you dipshit' looks in her life, but they all paled in comparison to her niece's.

"So?" Tris asked, elongating the word. "You can look pretty for her when you pick her up from the airport." Lexa huffed a laugh. If only life was as simple as six year olds thought.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lexa asked, a huge, goofy grin appearing on Tris' face. "My girlfriend and I dated a long time ago and I don't want anything to go wrong." Lexa hoped telling the girl a version of the truth might help her figure out how to proceed.

"Like how long ago?" Tris asked very seriously.

"Like when you were a baby." Lexa said just as seriously. Tris' eyes grew wide, probably trying to grasp just how long ago that was.

"So I've met her?" Tris asked with disbelief. Lexa nodded, trying to subdue the smile threatening to throw off her act. "When was the last time?" Tris demanded, as if it was improbable since she didn't remember it.

"Your third birthday." Lexa said gently, letting a small smile form on her face.

"Woah." Tris whispered, then regained her composure. "So here's what you do:" Lexa nodded to signal that she was listening, "you bring her flowers that match the dress you'll buy today and you tell her that you missed her and that you love her very much."

Lexa's heart started to beat faster at the last bit of Tris' matter of fact statement. "You don't think it's too soon? We've only been dating two months." Tris seemed to think this over.

"Well do you love her?" Lexa struggled to breathe. Did she love Clarke? Despite all the shit they'd been through she couldn't imagine her life without the blonde. There were certainly some trust issues there; that couldn't be denied. Lexa had said that she loved Clarke in the parking garage, but Clarke wouldn't remember that. Whenever she was around Clarke, Lexa felt this weird melange of butterflies and calm. Clarke felt like home to Lexa.

Before Lexa could answer Tris' question, Anya burst through the door. There was no privacy here, seriously, Lexa needed her own place. "Tris, baby, I thought you were waking Lex up?" Anya asked gently.

"I was, but mommy Auntie Lexa was just about to answer my question, this is very important." Anya shifter her weight to one side and raised an eyebrow. This was the most mom-look Lexa had ever seen out of her older sister. It was if she asked 'and what would be so important' with only her eyes. "She's gonna tell me if she loves her girlfriend."

"Oh?" Anya's face softens, interest overtaking frustration. Lexa cleared her throat and got out of bed, a baggy white NYU t-shirt covering most of her body. 

"I thought we were going to the mall." Lexa said, tending her jaw. Tris frowned slightly, and Anya rolled her eyes, but Anya motioned to follow her so Lexa could change.

* * *

 

"Cmon Lex, let's see it." Anya said with a grin, squeezing Tris closer to her and kissing her daughter's bald head.

Lexa stepped out of the small changing room in a short sleeveless red dress with a deep v neckline. Tris gasped and Anya's jaw dropped.

"Auntie Lexa you look so pretty!" Tris grinned. "And you can get roses for your girlfriend. Mommy we have to stop for flowers. When is Auntie Lexa picking up her girlfriend." Tris gushed. Anya still gaped at the cleavage and the leg and the whole combination.

"Damn girl." Anya finally said; Tris gasped at Anya's foul word. "Don't tell Daddy; I'll put money in the swear jar." Tris shrugged, and nodded. "You look smoking in that dress. She is going to jump you when she sees you." The innuendo is lost on Tris, but Lexa flushed a bright red.

"You think it's too much?" Lexa stuttered out. Anya shook her head. Tris bounced up and down excitedly. Lexa turned to the mirror, taking in her silhouette. The dress was short, but not slutty, despite the fact it showed just a little too much cleavage.

“Lex, if she’s ready, she’ll make a purchase, but if she’s not, window shopping never hurt anyone.” Anya grinned quite proud of her analogy. Lexa sighed, letting a smile cross her face. Anya had a point.

“I don’t get it.” Tris whined, making Anya and Lexa burst into a fit of giggles. Tris pouted for a few moments, but with two kisses from her mom and her aunt, the grin returned to her face.

“Fine. This is the one.” Lexa smiled, looking at her body one more time before heading to change into her real clothes. She really couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend again.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr (my-queer-french-scars)


End file.
